tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Witwicky World universe
Work in Progress Canonical Theme History: right|thumb|Yellow hardhats are passed on genetically The life of the future auto garage owner couldn't have had a more unassuming beginning. The first child of William "Sparkplug" and Susan Witwicky, Samuel Corey "Spike" Witwicky grew up in a decidedly blue collar background. During his early years, he has either shipped to day care or was cared for by his father if Sparkplug took on a job with unconventional hours while his more academic-focused mother took on a more structured '8-to-5' job. However, by the time their second child arrived, Susan reversed her longstanding declaration of wanting to have a full-time career as well as a family - and opted to raise Spike and Buster full-time, at least until Buster reached school age. For the five years without a brother to playfully torment and occasionally mentor, Spike gravitated toward his more rambunctious and rowdy father, but inherited much of his mother's sensitivity and empathy. He quickly picked up his mother's love for reading. While his reading skills were higher than average, a general consensus was that Spike would likely follow in his father's footsteps and would probably work as a carpenter or a mechanic and his far more introverted (and book smart) brother would probably end up taking a job as a reporter or a professor. Though Spike occasionally reveled in his big brother status, for the most part, Spike spent far more time acting as a mentor to his brother, reading to him regularly and instructing him on how to play Star Wars. However, Spike wasn't above the occasional big brother prank on his little brother, so long as said prank didn't result in his little brother going into one of his famous silent streaks. For those few years, the Witwickys' trials were similar to most any family with their financial background - sick kids, the occasional bill juggling, and dry spells in the construction industry for Sparkplug. Then, 1981 arrived, dealing a seismic shift in the Witwicky household. It was that year when Susan was killed in a freak auto accident. The accident left Sparkplug as the sole breadwinner - and left Buster traumatized to the point where he went weeks without muttering a word. A grieving Spike coped by trying to assume as many family duties as he could to help his dad out. The more stuff he did, the less of a chance he had to dwell on the horrible loss. By 1984 Spike was a 14-year-old adolescent working with his father Sparkplug on an oil rig. Though he never let on, the summer away from his few school friends, not to mention zero access to anything resembling the makings of a typical teenage summer (movie theaters, comic book shops, various hangouts that require some sort of land formation) was a monotonous bore for the teen as he often retreated into his journal to pass the few hours of free time he had. That boredom was shattered on a warm summer afternoon when the Decepticons attacked. After the Autobots rescued them, they asked Sparkplug and Spike to become their native guides to planet Earth. Sparkplug turned down the offer, however, wanting his son to have a normal life. The three Witwickys continued to live the life of upper-lower-middle class residents. The near-death experience of the oil rig attack helped Sparkplug forge a closer bond with his eccentric son, Buster. Spike, after briefly experiencing what life would be like helping an alien race, only to have those hopes quickly dashed away, retreated from his father and resented the new family dynamic. However, after years of standard teenage rebellion, Spike eventually took over operations at his father's mechanic shop, where he continues to run a successful business. His younger brother is currently working on a five-book science fiction series. More than Meets the Eye In 1984, Sparkplug and his son Spike were working on an offshore oil rig. The day was like any other day, with Sparkplug asking his son to help him flush out a drill bit. Before they could carry out their task, giant robots descended from the sky and landed on the oil rig, and with no provocation, were almost immediately attacked by Sparkplug's coworkers. Regardless, their intentions became clear when Sparkplug himself was pinned against a wall by a small purple robot, who then threw Spike overboard when he tried to help his father. Freeing himself from the robot's clutches, Sparkplug dived into the water after his son. While the rig workers hid in the ocean, another group of giant robots arrived and fought with the group of robots who were stealing oil from the rig. The leader of the evil robots destroyed the rig and set fire to the oil tanks as a diversion while he escaped. The good robots, calling themselves the Autobots, saved the oil rig workers from a fate exactly the same as death. Grateful, Spike and Sparkplug considered offering up their expertise and knowledge about planet Earth in exchange for joining the team, but ultimately turned down the idea, as Sparkplug wanted his son to lead a normal life. After the Autobots failed to stop the evil Decepticons at Sherman Dam, Trailbreaker eavesdropped on the nearby Decepticon base. After finding out that the evil robots intended to attack the Ruby Crystal Mines of Burma, the Autobots decided to plant an explosive device inside the mine. With no knowledge of the mine, however, Brawn and Bumblebee were delayed in getting out once they'd set the bomb. Moments later, they were caught in the explosion and buried alive. Oops. Fortunately, they were saved. Later, the Autobots launched an attack on the Decepticon space cruiser. Optimus Prime failed to stop the cruiser, but subsequently, the Decepticons were apparently defeated when their ship crashed into the sea. The Autobots planned to return home to Cybertron, with fuel from the grateful nations of Earth. Long-Term Impacts The reawakening of the Autobots and Decepticons had a profound effect on Spike. Sparkplug made the sole decision not to help the Autobots. The decision eventually cost him his relationship with his son, who resented Sparkplug from having what could have been an exciting life of adventure. Transport to Oblivion Several months later, the Decepticons resurfaced with a plan to create an intergalactic transportation system known as a "space bridge". The villains struck a solar power plant, knocking out power across the city. Long-Term Impacts Spike was saved his first encounter of being captured by Decepticons. Divide and Conquer Optimus Prime receives a distress call from an energy plant, where Chip Chase is coincidentally working. Prime orders a team of Autobots to rendezvous with him at the plant, where Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp are raiding. On orders from Megatron, the three Decepticons are ordered to attack Optimus Prime. Prime is able to to fend off the three, but is stunned when a stray blast strikes a mainframe. Prime quickly acts as a shield to the exploding mainframe, saving the building's employees from certain death. The three Decepticons take advantage of the situation and strike Optimus simultaneously, gravely injuring the Autobot leader. Prime is taken back to headquarters (with Huffer offering to take Prime's huge cab). Ratchet assess Optimus Prime needs a replacement cosmitron, which is an essential part that regulates a transformer's energy flow. As Ratchet continues to operate on Optimus Prime, Laserbeak manages to sneak into the Ark and fires a direct blow to Optimus Prime's exposed chest panel, creating a massive explosion. Prime miraculously survives, but with his energy depleting rapidly, a group of Autobots (along with Chip) depart on a mission to hack the Decepticon-controlled Space Bridge and travel to Cybertron and retrieve a replacement cosmitron. Megatron catches wind of this plan and allows the Autobots to travel to Cybertron where he orders seekers on Cybertron to create a freak acid rain storm, which disrupts the electrical systems of Trailbreaker, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Ironhide. Bumblebee concedes the Autobots lost, but Chip manages to deliver a helluva pep talk - enough for Trailbreaker to activate his force field and Bluestreak to blast the attacking seekers. The Autobots manage to retrieve the cosmitron and successfully return to Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, the Decepticons embark on a massive raid on the Ark to finish off the leaderless Autobots. Some Autobots (namely Huffer) are ready to throw in the towel. With no one to rally them in Prime's absence, the Autobots huddle in the Ark, presenting little defense. The Decepticons blast their way into the Ark, killing Brawn in the confused, disorganized fight that follows. As the battle wages on, the team of Autobots tasked with recovering Prime's spare part manage to get into the Ark and deliver the crucial replacement part before Optimus Prime's energy bled out. Outside, Megatron claims victory, but he soon is faced with a fully-recovered Optimus Prime, who challenges Megatron to a one-on-one match. With depleted reserves, Megatron is easily overpowered, and quickly orders his Decepticons to retreat. Long-Term Impacts Without Spike to rally the Autobots, they fail to take the fight to the Decepticons, and are instead forced to fight defensively for their lives once the Decepticons breach the Ark's defenses. As such, many are badly injured, and Brawn dies in the fight. Fire in the Sky Long-Term Impacts Skyfire never had a chance to bond with humans soon after his re-awakening, and as such remained a Decepticon. S.O.S. Dinobots/ War of the Dinobots Long-Term Impacts Without Spike's inspiration, the Dinobots are never built. The Ultimate Doom Chip Chase was kidnapped by the Decepticons as a test subject for Doctor Arkeville and turned to their side by the doctor's mind control chips. The Decepticons allowed the Autobots to free Chip so he could sabotage Teletraan I, which gave them an easy means to attack the Autobot headquarters. Long-Term Impacts Thanks to their lack of association with the Autobots, Sparkplug and Spike were spared the emotional turmoil of Arkeville's mind control. A Plague Of Insecticons In Bali, locals have been living in terror as gigantic, robotic insects have been devouring crops. The Autobots investigate. It's soon discovered that these insects are actually Decepticons. An intrigued Megatron takes a few Decepticons to meet these new arrivals, who have actually been here millions of years. It turns out that the three robotic insects, or Insecticons, were ejected from an escape pod from a Decepticon cruiser. The Insections delight Megatron as they showcase their powers (building clones, a solid dropkick, lightning manipulation) and overwhelm the Autobots. Megatron finds out the key motivator for the Insecticons: food. He takes them to an oil refinery where he promises the Insections can dine on as many oil tankers as they want. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, intercept the Insecticons and engage in a heated firefight. Shrapnel utilizes the lightning from a gathering storm to blast any Autobot in his way, killing the EMR-sensitive Ironhide in the process. Before the Autobots can discover how to disrupt Shrapnel's clones, Trailbreaker is overwhelmed and killed as well. Optimus demonstrates some serious strength and manages to pull a burning tanker away from an oil platform... and tosses it to Megatron. Realizing the Decepticons are losing, the Insecticons argue that they may not have chosen the right allies, and retreat. An enraged Megatron orders his Decepticons to retreat and pursue the fleeing Insecticons. Optimus is troubled at the Autobots' heavy losses, and fears that the Insecticons will eventually go back into the Decepticon fold out of necessity. Long-Term Impacts Without Spike's quick combat problem-solving, the Autobots are overwhelmed by the Insecticons and lose two of their own before Prime is able to rise up and defeat them. Heavy Metal War Megatron wastes no times trying to up the number advantage for his Decepticons as six more allies (collectively known as Constructicons) come to Earth and build a device that is able to transfer other Decepticons' power chip rectifers to other Decepticons. Megatron uses this new device to absorb all of the abilities from his Earth-bound Decepticon fleet, from Skywarp's teleportation to Rumble's earthquake-making ability. He challenges an unknowing Optimus Prime to a final one-on-one duel, referencing Cybertronian code. The winner stays on Earth with the loser boarding being exiled in space forever. And this is actually phase 1 of Megatron's plan. Prime, bound by honor and confident in his abilities agrees, hoping this final duel will effectively end the Cybertronian war. The Autobots and Decepticons take their respective sides near the Ark and Megatron shocks Optimus Prime almost immediately when he singlehandedly throws Optimus Prime almost the length of a football field. Phase 2 of Megatron's plan begins when the Constructions begin to burrow below the Ark. The Constructions approach Teletraan One, determined to destroy the computer and thus the Ark. Without proper security, the Constructicons are easily able to overpower the few guards and severely damage Teletraan I. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime manages to get a few shots in during his own battle, but eventually is easily overpowered by Megatron. Chip watches helplessly as the being he's put the most trust in to protect Earth from the Decepticons get soundly trounced. Megatron declares the war over and blasts Optimus Prime into near-unconsciousness. Prime orders the Autobots to return to the Ark and begin preparations for permanent exile. A stickler for rules, Prime even orders the Autobots not to engage the Constructicons, who have merged to form Devastator. At the Ark, Ratchet and Wheeljack quickly patch Optimus Prime up. Chip Chase runs a diagnostic scan on Optimus Prime and discovers Prime's injuries could only be caused by certain Decepticon powers. They quickly discover Megatron cheated, and Optimus recants his order and sends his Autobots out to stop the Decepticons. As the battle rages, another earthquake erupts, triggering a river of lava. The Autobots push the Decepticons back and manage to push them into the fiery river. Optimus confronts Megatron and blasts him into the lava pool. Prime first says Megatron and the Decepticons are finished for good, but later hedges his bets by saying that nothing is truly forever. Long-Term Impacts Optimus was right. Nothing is truly forever since every Decepticon survived what appeared to be certain death. In addition, with the introduction of Devastator, Optimus tries to quickly develop a fleet of Autobot combiners to counter such an awesome force of power. Autobot Spike Long-Term Impacts Due to Sparkplug's decision not to tie the Witwickys' fates with the Autobots, Spike was spared being turned into an robot Frankenstein's monster. City of Steel Taking advantage of some seriously lax city security standards, the Constructions are able to burrow under the Empire State Building. Clearing tons of dirt and debris in a short amount of time, the Decepticons are able to make the entire Empire State Building fall into a pit, where they begin to construct a new armored base. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, go to intercept. The Constructicons detect that Prime is below them, and Megatron orders the Scrapper to dig below where Optimus Prime is. Prime falls several stories and Megatron quickly severs Prime's motor relays. Megatron then alerts the Autobots: leave the city at once, or the Decepticons will melt Optimus Prime into scrap. The Autobots agree, and Hook sadistically disassembles Optimus Prime, leaving only Prime's head for Megatron's trophy case. With the Autobots gone, Megatron declares New York City to be the home of a new Cybertron-like city, unoriginally called... New Cybertron. As the Autobots leave, Hound tells the Autobots there may be another way back into the city: through the underground sewer network. While the Autobots work their way back into the city, the Constructicons take Prime's remains and build weapons out of them, including a mechanized alligator. Bumblee, Mirage, Ratchet, and Hound manage to find Optimus Prime's head and they begin to go through the city to find Prime's other parts. Slowly the Autobots retrieve Prime's parts. However, his arm (and rifle) remain under the control of a computer atop the Empire State Building. Bumblebees make the near-suicidal decision to distract Megatron in the Empire State Building and is able to get Megatron to accidentally destroy the computer controlling Optimus Prime's arm. Meanwhile, on the exterior of the building, Devastator takes Optimus Prime and scales the Empire State Building. Wheeljack, taking a few cues from a human documentary called King Kong, orders a few helicoptors to attack Devastator. When Prime realizes he can use his arm, he sends a signal to it, and an expertly-placed rifle blast sends Devastator (and Prime) plummeting to the city. Prime is rescued, and the Decepticons retreat, leaving the Autobots to clean up a trashed city. Long-Term Impacts Without Spike's help, Bumblebee had to take on Megatron alone. Although the results were the same, Bumblebee came much closer to being killed in the process. Attack of the Autobots The Decepticons stage a raid on the Ark, but it's only a distraction to draw the Autobots outside while Megatron gets sprayed with an invisibility spray, enabling him to enter Autobot headquarters undetected. He manages to insert a personality destabilizer in all of the Autobot recharging stations. The next morning, the Autobots wake from their recharging station feeling a bit funny. Their eyes turn red and soon they are under Megatron's control. Megatron orders Prime to smash Teletraan I, which he dutifully does. Meanwhile, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack are out testing Jazz's new speakers. The speakers emit a volume so shredding that even Wheeljack complains about the noise. When the four return to the Ark, they realize that Teletraan I has been smashed. Jazz is attacked by Bluestreak, but manages to fend off his attack. Wheeljack quickly deduces that the problem was the Autobots' rest chambers were sabotaged and he manages to cook up an "attitude exchanger" that will restabilize their moods (technically "drain evil and recharge good"). The device is successfully tested on Bluestreak. Bluestreak, Bumblebee, and Jazz begin to pick off Autobot by Autobot at at rocket base, where the Autobots are gleefully smashing away human ingenuity. With one attitude exchanger back, Bumblebee carefully approaches Optimus Prime and begs him to fight Megatron's control. Prime briefly regains his bearings and begs Bumblebee to help. Bumblebee takes advantage of Prime's hesitation and plants the device on Prime's leg, re-infusing Prime with "good". With their bearings intact, the Autobots make a last-ditch effort to atone for their brief "evilness" and board a Decepticon-occupied rocket that contains a solar satellite. Jazz's speakers break up the rocket, forcing the Decepticons to retreat. Without means to get the satellite into orbit, the Autobots must admit defeat. When the Autobots bicker about who was most responsible for the Autobot victory, Prime said whoever is responsible, all Autobots will need to chip in to repair the rockets they destroyed. Long-Term Impacts Without Sparkplug's help, the Autobots are simply lucky Wheeljack went along with Jazz instead -- otherwise all Autobots would have been lost. The Immobilizer Without Spike around, Carly developed her own relationship with the Autobots. Spike was destined to find love elsewhere. Long-Term Impacts Spike married someone else, and Daniel and Megan were never born. The Autobot Run Bumblebee and Chip attend an auto race. After the race, Chip wonders how cool it'd be if the Autobots did their own race. Bumblebee and his human sidekick propose the idea to Optimus Prime. Prime, realizing that after being caught on television destroying rockets weeks earlier - as well as some continued criticism from some humans for allowing Cybertron to enter Earth's orbit and New York City to turn into a mechanical nightmare - agrees that some positive PR may be in order. The race is quickly assembled and thousands of fans attend. Unknown to the Autobots, the Decepticons have devised a weapon that will keep any Transformer in their alt mode. With most of the Autobots converged in one location, Skywarp teleports to the race and uses the weapon on the Autobots. After the race, the Autobots realize they can't transform. The Decepticons easily defeat the Autobots by shooting out their tires and overheating their engines. The Autobots are rounded up and are led to Decepticon invention number 2: a grotesque Venus Fly Trap-like machine that chews Autobots into oblivion. Back at the Ark, Wheeljack (one of the Autobots who stayed behind) deduces what happened and constructs an antidote... grenade. Bumblebee and Chip go to where the trapped Autobots are. Ironhide is almost fed to the chopper, but Optimus Prime manages to ram the machine, freeing Ironhide. Chip and Bumblebee play 'keep away' with the grenade from the Decepticons and the grenade detonates, freeing the Autobots. Wheeljack (easily the Autobot MVP in this incident) manages to steal the transforming-locking mechanism and fires it into Devastator, effectively collapsing the gestalt. The Decepticons make a hasty retreat. Long-Term Impacts None, aside from Bumblebee and Chip growing closer as friends. Eventually Chip would replace Spike as Bumblebee's best human friend. Atlantis, Arise! Brawn, along with Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack, volunteer to check out an energy flare in the Atlantic. Upon discovering the underwater city of Sub-Atlantica, the squad is ambushed by the Decepticons' new ally Nergill. They are overwhelmed by Decepticon forces and retreat, with Wheeljack being captured by their enemies. Optimus Prime takes the Autobots to Washington D.C., where the Decepticons were headed. With Decepticon technology, Nergill is able to bring Sub-Atlantica to the surface. Nergill arrives and turned the tables by using a disruptor to cripple Optimus Prime, along with the other Autobots. Bumblebee rescues Wheeljack, but without solid backup there is little they can do immediately against the Sub-Atlanticans. Starscream arrives and charges Nergill with treason, and during the battle between the former allies Bumblebee and Wheeljack rescue the Autobots. Together they beat back both enemies, and Megatron destroyed Sub-Atlantica, sending it back to the bottom of the ocean. Long-Term Impacts Sadly, the Autobots never learn to play American football. Maybe someday Blitzwing can teach them. Day of the Machines Megatron and Soundwave stage a secret raid of Quantum Laboratories to reprogram a supercomputer known as TORQ III (in a weird programming gesture, the scientists choose to give a face to the computer). Under Megatron's control, TORQ III locks the scientists inside the compound and various machines are reprogrammed. The computer is also able to control nearby oil tankers; and as a result, the tankers begin to converge on an oil platform. The Decepticons surround the platform with a protective shield. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, come to investigate Quantum Laboratories. Hound goes to investigate the oil platform. The Autobots at Quantum Laboratories are overwhelmed by the machines, and Optimus Prime is forced to fight his way into the laboratory alone. Hound sneaks aboard the oil rig, where he is captured. At Quantum Laboratories, Prime gets into a brawl with a machine, and apparently loses as the machine implants a control chip on him. He is led to TORQ III. As TORQ III does some Megatron-like boasting, Prime says the chip that was planted on him was a fake - and he settles things by planting his fist directly into TORQ III, disabling the computer and attacking machines. On the oil platform, Hound spies an electromagnet, but has no way of using it without magnetizing himself. Outside, Optimus and Megatron get into a brawl, and Megatron accidentally destroys the device that was controlling the tankers. Enraged, he activates a destruct mechanism and the platform begins to sink. Prime orders all Autobots to evacuate, but stays behind to find Hound. He ends up rescuing him and the two of them are forced to swim to safety. Long-Term Impacts Without the Dinobots to assist Prime and the Autobots against TORQ's machines, they are overwhelmed and Prime is nearly killed before Prime is able to fight his way in to face TORQ. A Prime Problem A small earthquake produces a formation of highly-energized crystals in a crevasse. The Autobots go to investigate. Megatron, one step ahead of the Autobots, discovers the crystals destroy all things electronic on contact. His plan involves cloning Optimus Prime and having said clone lure the Autobots into the crevasse. In a scuffle with the Decepticons, Laserbeak blasts Prime over a cliff, briefly knocking the Autobot commander out (and earning Laserbeak some major bragging rights in the Decepticon ranks - being one of the few Decepticons who can say they knocked out Optimus Prime). While out, a scanner scans Optimus Prime and a clone is quickly generated. The clone orders the Autobots back to the Ark while Prime remained unconscious. Prime returns to the Ark, only to find the Optimus Prime clone in the Ark already. EvilClonePrime orders the Autobots to let Prime in ... and mow him down. The Autobots comply, but Optimus Prime is able to withstand the assault and challenge the other Prime's authenticity. After a scan reveals BOTH are Optimus Prime (Teletraan having been programmed not to reveal the existence of the Matrix under any circumstances), the Autobots are at a stalemate. For now, Jazz takes command until they untangle the Prime Problem. The Autobots return to the crevasse with the unstable energy crystals. Windcharger discovers Laserbeak flying out of a secret entrance in a mountain and goes to investigate. Windcharger is blasted into the crevasse. Megatron has Starscream create his own clone and CloneStarscream and EvilClonePrime engage in battle. EvilClonePrime blows Starscream away, gaining the favor of the the Autobots. EvilClonePrime orders the Autobots into the crevasse, despite RealPrime's objections. Windcharger climbs out of the crevasse and warns the Autobots they're being led into a trap - saying the only reason he's still alive was because his rubber tires insulated him. EvilClonePrime tells the Autobots to ignore Windcharger and continue on. The Autobots then realize who the true Prime is and blast the EvilClonePrime into the crevasse. The Decepticons retreat. Long-Term Impacts Once again Spike is spared being kidnapped and nearly killed by the Decepticons. The Insecticon Syndrome Hound, Beachcomber, and Bumblebee respond to a distress call from a park ranger. The issue: something or someone has been devouring the massive trees in the park. The Autobots quickly deduce that the Insecticons are behind it. Meanwhile, Megatron, apparently over the last run-in with the Insecticons, organizes a search party to get back in touch with their quasi-allies. The Decepticons stumble upon the Insecticons, just as they kick a massive tree toward the Autobots. It looks like the tree crushed the Autobots and send their destroyed servos over a waterfall. The Insecticons gloat and depart with the Decepticons, not knowing that the fallen Autobots were actually part of Hound's hologram. Megatron gives an offer to the Insecticons: Help the Decepticons, and enjoy an energy buffet at the Nova Energy Power Plant. The Insecticons gleefully feast on the plant's power core, but the core's effect causes the Insecticons to grow as big and as powerful as Prime and Megatron. The Insecticons again betray the Decepticons and Bombshell plants a cerebro-shell on Soundwave. The Autobots race to the Nova Power Plant to save the trapped humans, only to get their afts handed to them by the Insecticons. Wheeljack and Teletraan One deduce that the mutation the Insecticons underwent will eventually cause all of them to explode, the explosion killing all trapped humans inside the plant. Wheeljack concocts an antitode. Things get out of hand at the power plant, and Prime and Megatron again realize they need to work together to stop the Insecticons. Prime uses Megatron to fire an antidote into Kickback and Bombshell. Too late Shrapnel explodes, killing the human hostages and destroying the mountain. The remaining Insecticons flee, with the Decepticons in angry pursuit. Long-Term Impacts Without Spike running up to Shrapnel mere seconds before he explodes, humans are killed and the Nova Energy Power Plant is destroyed. Desertion of the Dinobots The Autobots on Earth, out of commission because of a lack of the life-sustaining element Cybertonium, were forced to rely on Chip and Carly to travel on Cybertron and retrieve the element. Long-Term Impacts Spike once again misses the opportunity to become one of the very small elite circle of humans who can lay claim to have visited another planet. Dinobot Island After flying through some intense energy waves, Bumblebee and Powerglide stumble upon Dinosaur Island, a Galapagos-like island that apparently evolution forgot as dinosaurs are still inhabiting it (take that, creationists!). The two go back to the Ark and relay their findings to Optimus Prime. Prime suggests the Autobots investigate Dinosaur Island. The Decepticons catch wind of this new island. What really intrigues them is the vast energy resources like tar pits, geysers, and volcanoes. Elsewhere around Earth, time portals begin to open. In one area, a mammoth appears, destroying a section of the library Bumbleebee was just passing. Bumblebee is soon rescued by Huffer and Sideswipe. Prime orders the Autobots into reactive mode as they begin to chase disaster after disaster as portals continue to open. Pirates, cowboys, ancient sea captains are now all over Earth! Free of Autobot interference, the Decepticons continue to plunder Dinosaur Island's resources. Starscream cautious Megatron that the energy they are taking out of Dinosaur Island may have disastrous consequences. Megatron brushes off Starscream's fear. Back at the Ark, Chip and Teletraan One discover the portals have something to do with Dinosaur Island. Prime dispatches a team to Dinosaur Island while the other Autobots slowly begin to push the inhabitants of certain eras of time back to their respective portals. At Dinosaur Island, the Autobots destroy all the energon cubes the Decepticons gathered. The released energy closes the portals. Long-Term Impacts Spike misses the opportunity to explore one of the most mysterious places on Earth. The Master Builders Hoist and Grapple (the intellectual Laurel and Hardy of the Autobots) develop a prototype solar tower. They showcase it to Optimus Prime. Prime approves of the solar tower, but nixes the idea of building it until Grapple and Hoist can come up with a decent security plan to protect the tower (editor's note: Prime needs to start delegating responsibility. Let the geniuses build the energy devices, and let his security aces Red Alert and Prowl handle the security end). A dejected Grapple leaves and mourns the loss of his green energy magnum opus. A few Constructicons eavesdrop on Hoist and Grapple's conversation and attack the two Autobots, only to dig them out and tell them that they have defected from the Decepticons and want to help create Grapple's tower. Later, an enraged Megatron confronts the Constructicons, but the Constructions swear loyalty to Megatron and say they only did it to dupe the two Autobots into building the tower...for the Decepticons. Megatron gives the green light and building commenses. Days pass. Hoist ends up skipping his duties in the repair bay. Prime sends Powerglide out to search for Grapple and Hoist, only to find out that the two are working with the Decepticons. Prime is pissed and orders the Autobots to intercept. The Autobots arrive at the tower, just in time for the Constructicons to betray Hoist and Grapple and blast them. The Constructicons form Devastator and attack the Autobots. Prime uses his great motivational skills by talking Smokescreen into staying still IN FRONT OF DEVASTATOR. Devastator attempts to kick Smokescreen, but he "burns rubber", causing Devastator to kick the solar tower and fall into it. The Autobots dig out Grapple and Hoist. Prime forgives both of them, but leaves the cleanup of the tower to the both of them. Long-Term Impacts Looks the the Autobots will never learn basketball, either. Megatron's Master Plan The Decepticons stage a very unsuccessful raid at a solar energy plant at Central City. It seems like another strike-out for the Decepticons. An elated, affable (but slightly clueless) mayor of Central City decides to honor the Autobots in a parade for their heroic feats of strength against the Decepticons. Meanwhile, industrial tycoon Shawn Berger stews in anger that the mayor will no doubt pick up some easy political points. But before Berger can stew in his angst, he is abducted by Laserbeak and taken to Megatron. Megatron tells Berger everything he knows about the Decepticons is wrong, and he intends to prove this by taking Berger to an oil field where the Autobots are currently raiding it for energy. Berger complies, but arrogantly bargains for control over Central City if he uses his influence to expose the Autobots. Berger flies in a news chopper and indeed discovers the Autobots raiding the oil field - and gloating about it. Wheeljack fires at the news chopper and dislodges a news camera containing the incriminating evidence. Megatron retrieves the tape and gives it to Berger. The next day, the Autobots are honored at the parade. The major mistakenly begins to give another speech before correcting it and honoring the Autobots. Berger enters a control room and orders the PA person to play his evidence. In front of the parade attendees, the tape of the Autobot raid plays. The crowd immediately turns hostile to the Autobots. Caught in the crossfire, Chip runs to Bumblebee and is pelted by an angry mob. The Autobots return to the Ark and a few Autobots begin to express their disdain for humans and how ungrateful they are and how easily they are led. Bumblebee, however, continues to stick up for his human friend Chip. The mayor of Central City, along with Berger's army arrive at the Ark and arrest the Autobots and order a trial, which is to take place... on a football field in front of anyone who wants to attend. At the trial, the Autobots are found guilty and are sentenced to banishment from Earth. The Autobots are forced to board a shuttle and are banished from Earth and the shuttle takes off. Megatron and Berger go to the now-abandoned Ark and reprogram Teletraan I to send the shuttle carrying the Autobots to a destruction course for the sun. During this time, the Decepticons manage to enjoy the adoration of fans as they're invited to parties and kids soon are drawing pictures of their favorite Decepticons. In the shuttle, Ironhide convinces Optimus to defy the order and return to Earth and clear their name. Prime reluctantly agrees and orders Cosmos to take them back to Earth. However, they soon discover that they are headed to the Sun and their systems begin to overheat. The shuttle falls into the sun and explodes. Back on Earth, Megatron appears at a press conference and announces his plan: worldwide slavery. The Decepticons take over Central City and parts of the United States and the Decepticons begin to treat Earth like their playground, smashing buildings and enslaving the population. Chip and Berger are shackled and are ordered to work in an energy plant. In space, Trailbreaker managed to protect ALL the Autobots by emitting a force field that protected them from the lethal blast from the sun. All of them latch onto Cosmos and Prime orders them back to Earth, but Cosmos says he's still under Teletraan I's control and he (and the Autobots) soon drift back to the sun. Back on Earth, Chip escapes to go to the Ark and access Teletraan I. Chip hitchhikes to the Ark and learns about the Autobots' fate. Thrust spots Chip in the Ark and fires his laser into Teletraan I, damaging the computer, but as a result, breaking its control over Cosmos. In space, Cosmos rejoices and Prime orders the Autobots back to Earth. On Earth, Chip is returned to the power plant. As he continues to work, Chip hears the unmistakable sound of Autobot engines. The Autobots return and liberate the humans and force the Decepticons to retreat. Berger admits his error and says he'll give up his army. Optimus says Berger will face justice - and the Autobots leave vindicated and exonerated as Berger is hauled away. Long-Term Impacts Spike never found the evidence to exonerate the Autobots -- but once the Decepticons tipped their hand, it wasn't needed anyway. Without Spike's diversion, Chip almost didn't escape to make it back to the Ark. In this way, Spike's absence nearly cost all the Autobots their lives. Desertion of the Dinobots Spike, Carly, and Bumblebee go to the airport to pick up Sparkplug, who was doing the talk show and interview circuit about his experience with the Autobots (and kicking much of the funds back to Buster, Judy, and Ron for his younger son's pre-college plans). Spike and Carly briefly didn't recognize Sparkplug since he was wearing a suit. At the airport, Bumblebee and Spike see military jets land inside a hanger. Turns out it those jets were Decepticons, and Bumblebee radios Prime for help. As a last resort (due to short staff), he deploys the Dinobots who easily overpower the Decepticons. However, when the Dinobots transformed, Megatron orders the Decepticons to fire on the nearby aircraft. The ensuing explosion knocks all the Dinobots out of commission. Red Alert and Inferno arrive to do damage control to the heavily-damaged airport. The next day, Optimus oversees the efforts in getting the airport rebuilt. He receives a distress call that the Decepticons were attacking an energy plant. He radios the Dinobots who outright revolt and leave. The Autobots who are able to intercept begin to have difficulties with their systems. The Decepticons have the same symptoms, unable to transform, fire upon their enemies, etc. Both factions end up retreating. Back at the Ark, Perceptor concludes that their problem is everyone is suffering from Cybertonium depletion - a crucial element that Cybertron-based Transformers need to function correctly (think of it as the human equivalent of fiber). Carly theorizes that the Dinobots should be functioning OK since they were built on Earth and didn't require Cybertonium. Sparkplug, Spike, and Carly go to the Dinobots. A pissed Grimlock almost crushes the humans until Spike mentions Cybertonium. The Cybertron connection sparks Grimlock's curiosity - and he agrees to help. Grimlock and the Dinobots go to the space bridge to intercept a shipment of Cybertonium that was originally intended for the Decepticons. However, in the confusion of battle, the Dinobots get caught in the space bridge and are transported to Cybertron. On Cybertron, Grimlock says he's sick of working with "bossy Autobots" and vows to stay. Realizing that the only option left is for Spike and Carly to go, Sparkplug wires a communication device to Spike's thumb and reluctantly sends his son and Carly to Cybertron against Prime's wishes. Carly manages to drive her car past Devastator into the space bridge. Shockwave almost kills both of them, but Carly and Spike manage to sneak into the inner portion of a super computer. Carly manages to sabotage the super computer (getting a nasty ankle injury in the process), putting the space bridge offline and buying the Autobots some crucial hours. Spike and Carly reach Wheeljack's lab and are soon met by Swoop, who managed to escape after the Dinobots were captured. After learning a bit about the Cybertronian War, the humans and Swoop flee from the Decepticons, but are captured and sent to the Cybertonium pits, where the captured Dinobots are mining the ore for the next shipment to Megatron. Carly manages to rewire the Dinobots personality circuits to their correct/non-taking-orders-from-anyone setting, and Spike comes up with a plan to get them all out. Spike and Grimlock get into an argument and when a sentinental comes in to break up the fight, the Dinobots overpower the drones and take Spike and Carly with them to the space bridge. Sparkplug and Teletraan manage to redirect the space bridge's coordinates to be right outside the Ark, and the Dinbots manage to escape into the space bridge and deliver the Cybertronium to the Ark. Once repaired, Prime gives Spike and Carly the honored designation of "Honorary Autobot" (what, no love for Sparkplug?). Grimlock says he has a change of heart and has pledged that he will follow Prime's orders...until he doesn't feel like it. Long-Term Impacts Aside from the birth of his son and daughter, and his wedding day, this mission stands as the highlight of Spike's life in his opinion. He was awarded the title of honorary Autobot for this mission. In addition, the time Carly and he spent on Cybertron managed to catapult him from cute but naively geeky foil to genuine boyfriend material for Carly, much to Spike's delight. Sure, they broke up more than a year later, but this mission served to somehow forever bond the two together. On a separate note, Buster absolutely hated hearing about how this mission played out throughout all of his adolescent years. Blaster Blues Spike, Carly, and Blaster attend a concert where Spike gives Seinfeld's Elaine Benes a run for her money for the title of "Worst Dancer Ever". While monitoring Omega Supreme's weapon systems, Blaster broadcasts the concert, hoping to inject some culture into the Autobot ranks. Optimus Prime is not amused. In fact, Blaster's playing almost interferes with a distress call from a group of scientists who say their newest invention, a voltronic galaxer, was stolen by the Decepticons. Prime orders all available Autobots to comb the Earth in search of the galaxer. Blaster and Cosmos locate the device, along with the Decepticons, on the moon. However, the two are captured and Megatron uses Blaster to amplify the galaxer to override all Earth airwave signals; and Cosmos to power the device. Megatron broadcasts his demands to Earth: let him plunder Earth of its resources, and he'll give the humans their airwaves back (but wait, doesn't it take energy to power these waves? nevermind - just go with it). In the absense of air traffic, Prime desperately tries to navigate some landing planes at an airport. Caught off guard, he is badly damaged by two seekers. While riding in Powerglide, Carly determines that the Decepticons are broadcasting from the moon (with the help from Blaster's signature song that he's secretly broadcasting). The small Powerglide manages to lift Prime's body back to Omega Supreme and Carly manages to put in some backup gear in Prime's damaged body. Omega Supreme lifts Prime's damaged body into his rocket and he goes to the moon along with Spike and Carly. Carly confides to Spike that she's never been to the moon before. Spike, perhaps thinking of something else (despite being in mortal danger) coyly says "There's a first time for everything, Carly." On the Moon, Omega Supreme engages in a fight with Astrotrain. Megatron discovers Prime's unconscious form and prepares to finish him off, but Prime awakens at the last moment and successfully wards off Megatron. Cosmos and Blaster take advantage of the distraction and blasts the Decepticon modifications, restoring airwaves to Earth. Prime praises Cosmos and Blaster, but Prime cautions Blaster that with his great power comes great responsibility. Long-Term Impacts Within the span of 2 weeks, Spike and Carly become the first people on Earth to set foot on another planet as well as the moon. A Decepticon Raider In King Arthur's Court During a spot of gosh and bother with some frightfully rambunctious ruffians, Hoist Warpath, and Spike were transported backwards in time to medieval England. The trio encountered Nimue and her father, Sir Aetheling the Red, who were holding a jousting match. Spike, despite quasi-dating Carly, took an almost immediate liking to Nimue, so much so that he volunteered himself to be a part of a jousting match. Hoist whipped up a suit of armor for Spike Witwicky, and he lost handily. The Decepticons abducted Nimue during the tournament, and the Autobots were too low on energy to catch up. Spike, perhaps reading too many heroic tales in his early years, scales a tower to rescue Nimue, only to find that she had made amends with a prince their rival village Blackthrone. Sir Aetheling led an assault on Sir Wigend du Blackthorne's castle, and Hoist acted variously as a bridge across the castle moat and a siege ladder, until both he and Warpath were exhausted of energy and unable to fight on. The wizard Beorht gave them a boost of energy, and the two Autobots breached the castle wall, pretty much ending the feud. With more help from the wizard, they were able to return to the nineteen-eighties. Warpath comforts Spike, saying he can't win them all, forcing Spike to "return" to his hot, intelligent girlfriend in the '80s. Long-Term Impacts Spike travels back in time - and depending on what universe he's in - he becomes the first human to do so. In addition, he learns jousting, which to him was about as worthwhile as his college sophomore Lit class "Religious Mysticism and the works of Franz Kafka." For some reason, the above events were "the last straw" for Spike's father in relation to his son's involvement with the Autobots. Fearing his son was spending far too much time with the Autobots, and not enough time in class and with kids his age, Sparkplug insisted his son scale back his involvement with the Autobots and focus more on school and making his friends his age. (editor's note - this is a likely explanation of Spike's relatively limited involvement in the remaining Season 2 episodes). Make Tracks As the Autobots expanded their operations, they installed a small urban base in New York City, concealed behind an auto-repair garage operated by Sparkplug. In the aftermath of the failed Decepticon plan to use stolen cars as robot drones, Sparkplug bemoaned the fact it would take weeks for himself, Hoist, Ratchet and Wheeljack to return the cars to normal functionality. Long-Term Impacts None. Spike had to hear all about this second-handedly from Sparkplug after his dad laid down some strict new Ark house rules that focused on hitting the books and hanging out with kids his own age (much to Spike's dismay). Quest For Survival After weeks of being out of the game, thanks to Sparkplug ordering his son to focus more time on school and less time with the Autobots, Spike and Bumblebee go with Cosmos to retrieve a shipment of robotic insecticide, which they hope will destroy a growing Insecticon clone army bent on devouring all of Earth's crops, triggering a worldwide starvation crisis. On their way back to Earth, some mutant spores on Cosmos soon morph into a robotic plant that is later identified as a morphobot. While the robotic plant causes the Autobots and Decepticons plenty of trouble, they eventually devour the entire Insecticon drone army after Megatron destroyed the canister of robotic insecticide they retrieved. Long-Term Impacts Spike and his family are still able to eat after the Insecticon army is vanquished, which is good. Triple Takeover Optimus Prime saves Spike's bacon after he was swept up in a violent wave after a water main broke during a Decepticon coup. Long-Term Impacts None, aside from further evidence of Spike's vulnerability during encounters between Transformers. The Girl Who Loved Powerglide Optimus Prime orders Powerglide to watch over a wealthy debutante/CEO named Astoria. While fleeing the Decepticons, the two hide out in Sparkplug's garage. Astoria ambles around the garage. Spike makes a very weak attempt to hit on Astoria and gets soundly rejected. Dejected, he goes back to work and manages to muck up some of his dad's jobs. Astoria reveals her infatuation with Powerglide, who she later saves. Long Term Impacts None, other than showing Spike has a nasty jealousy streak (e.g. Astoria: "He's (Powerglide) tall, and handsome and he can fly!" Spike: "Yeah, well there's a few things he can't do, you know."), and can get shut down pretty hard when he tries to flirt (e.g. Spike: "Too bad I wasn't there. I'm always ready to rescue a girl as pretty as you." Astoria: "Mmm. What do you know about Powerglide?""The Girl Who Loved Powerglide". He should really stick with Carly. Hoist Goes Hollywood While driving with Hoist , Spike and Carly stumble upon a movie shoot. The director decides to recruit Hoist and a few other Autobots into the movie. However, the director soon just makes Hoist fetch him bagels. Around the same time, Megatron seems obsessed with a a mysterious cargo. The Decepticons were caught on camera retrieving said cargo, and do everything in their power to prevent the footage from reaching the Autobots. Using a bit of Hollywood trickery, Hoist hoists (get it?) Spike and Carly up on a chain with the film footage. He orders Megatron and the Decepticons to leave, otherwise he'll drop Spike, Carly, and the film into a vat of lava. Megatron calls Hoist's bluff, and Hoist drops Carly, Spike and the footage into the lava, appearing to destroy the evidence (and two humans as well). Megatron and the Decepticons leave, but it turned out that the lava was just a studio trick and neither the footage nor the humans was harmed. Back at Autobot headquarters, Wheeljack immediately identified the cargo as something that he was tooling with ages ago. He owned up to the fact that the cargo was essentially useless. Long-Term Impacts Though Spike didn't necessairly do anything wrong during these events, this incident still fills him with shame - so much so that he barely brings up the event. It may be due to the fact the director made the Autobots don horrible rubber masks that even Ed Wood would have rejected. The Revenge of Bruticus Spike gets a science lesson from Perceptor and later almost gets cooked alive when the Constructicons attempt to pull the Earth into the sun. Long-Term Impacts None Post-Canon In the late 1980s, Spike continued to live a life that most any high school geek would disavow their parents for. But while in high school, Spike began to grow tired of repeatedly hearing that he was just "the Autobot's pet." In addition, his high-school life strongly contrasted with Carly's demanding workload at MIT. In 1988, things came to a head and Carly ended their relationship, much to Spike's dismay (and Buster's delight). When Spike graduated high-school, he attended college, one of the first Witwickys to do so. To concentrate on school and family, he amicably parted ways with the Autobots. Around this time, he bumped into Carly at an otherwise horrible typical college party kegger. Spike's newfound maturity appealed to Carly, and Carly's more relaxed persona (now used to demanding finals, exams, lab assignments) appealed to Spike. The two quickly rekindled their relationship. In 1991, much to his father's delight (and his in-law's horror), Spike impulsively asked Carly to marry him. Much to his surprise, she accepted. Though Spike had a bright, exploring mind, after years of adventure and hands-on field work, he found it hard to prosper in a purely academic setting. He eventually dropped out, getting a job at Blackrock Construction on the promise of making far more money than he ever could being a newspaper reporter. It was during this time that Carly began to doubt her choice to marry the young Witwicky. Their martial woes deepened when in 1992, Carly discovered she was pregnant...about 5 years before she even considered that move in her life. Urged (strongly) by his father as well as Chip and Bumblebee, Spike eventually was able to mend his marriage - though with the knowledge that he didn't plan on returning to college. Spike's work ethic and mechanical know-how resulted in him quickly rising in ranks at Blackrock Industries. In 1993, he was promoted to foreman, one of the youngest ever to achieve that title at Blackrock Industries. Under his supervision, he helped turn the troubled construction of the 84-story Blackrock Towers into a project that was almost eight weeks ahead of schedule. In 1993, Spike was jumped by Frenzy. The debilitating attack put Spike in a coma for two months and resulted in countless months of rehabilitation. The 84-story Blackrock Tower was destroyed in the attack. Months after the catastrophic attack, Spike's father and his newlywed wife had to care for Spike almost on a 24-hour basis as he relied on both to do everything from feeding him to teaching him to walk again. During this time, Carly convinced Spike to rejoin the Autobots to protect not only himself, but their son. During his hospitalization and nearly one-year stay at a rehabilitation facility, Buster did not visit his brother once. In 1996, Spike accepted an offer from The Oregonian to join their staff as a part-time staff writer. Spike agreed to write a monthly op-ed about Transformer-related issues and their impact on Earth, but only on the condition that he could write an occasional news story that was not related to the Transformers. The move angered many in the journalism community because the newspaper's policy up to that point, was to only hire reporters with at least four years of full-time experience. However, the gamble paid off. In late summer 1996, Spike was amoung hundreds of humans captured by the Decepticons. While the majority of the humans were meant to be used as human shields and energon harvesters (courtesy of Dr. Arkeville 's hypno-chip improved modifications), Spike remained held in Dr. Arkeville's care. The doctor was told by his Decepticon captors to try to extract information about the Autobots from Spike's memories. The device was able to extract memories from Spike's experiences with the Autobots, including Optimus Prime's weaknesses, and the codes to Metroplex's shields. While most of those memories proved to be faulty for the Decepticons, Dr. Arkeville still was able to capitalize on Spike's misery. As a cruel leisure activity, Dr. Arkeville began to implant memories into Spike's brain. These memories include Optimus Prime's death at the hands of Megatron, the remaining Autobots being defeated and killed by the Decepticons, and the entire planet falling into Decepticon control. When he was rescued, Spike was in such a distraught state, that Carly and Sparkplug allowed First Aid to do a limited 'mind-wipe' from Spike's memories. As a result, almost all of Spike's memories of his capture were deleted from his memory. To this date, he doesn't recall any of his time with Dr. Arkeville. In 1997, Spike won a state Associated Press award with his three-part story about a family of Rwandan refugees who were living in Portland. As a side note, Buster submitted a well-received article he wrote for the school paper for the same award, but his article did not make it into the finalist circle. This again furthered the resentment between the two.